


stay [fanvid]

by millsprada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsprada/pseuds/millsprada
Summary: Protostar video for Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	stay [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188297) by [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls). 




End file.
